


Notes and Flowers

by SparkeDawg



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flower meanings, M/M, analogical fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkeDawg/pseuds/SparkeDawg
Summary: Virgil and Logan realize their feelings and go to their friends for help.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Notes and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I got Shay (@theresneverenoughfandoms on Tumblr) for a secret Santa. I hope you enjoy.

“Roman.” Logan walked towards his friend.

“Yes?” Roman responded.

“You know more about romantic things then I do.” Logan deadpanned.

“Are you saying you want my help with something? Is the Logan Sanders coming to me for help!” Roman smiled widely. Logan rolled his eyes at his friend’s excessive behavior.

“ Don’t get used to it.” Logan glared at him.

“ What’s your problem?” Roman asked.

“I have come to a conclusion that I may have the possibility of having feelings towards someone.” Logan straightened his tie.

“Logan has a crush?!” Roman smiled. “What has the world come to.”

“Not so loud.” Logan covered Roman’s mouth. He then cleared his throat and continued, removing his hands from his friend. “ I need your advice  on what to do. You know more information on these kinds of things and I would rather avoid direct conversation if necessary to avoid the possibility of being rejected.” Logan sighed. “As much as it pains me to say. I’m at a loss at what to do.”

“You want to see if they like you without actually talking to them?”  Logan nodded  and Roman smiled. “I have the perfect thing. Leave them a note?”

“A note?”

“You know, like a secret admirer.”

"Secret admirer?" Logan raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"It's perfect! Give him a note explaining your feelings." Roman's eyes lit up. "Oh! And a flower! Flowers have meanings don't they?"

"Yes, they do. But that seems a little...uh...extra."

"It’s sweet. You have to. It's perfect." Roman smiled. " You came to me for advice and this is my answer. If it doesn't work, I will read one of your books."

"You hate reading. You're really that sure it will work?"

"Yes, I am. And if it does work. You have to ask him out on a date."

Logan sighed. "Okay... I'll use your advice.  But h ow will I get the flowers?” Logan asked his friend.

“Don’t worry. I have an uncle that owns a flower shop. He’ll love to help us. I’ll ask him tomorrow. I pass by the shop on the way home tomorrow anyways.” Roman responded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~`````

“Uh...Patton?” Virgil shuffled his feet.

“What kiddo?” Patton noticed his friend was nervous.

“I…I have a problem. You’re better at this then I am.” Virgil looked at his friend.

“Of course. I’ll help you as much as I can.”

“I...I have a crush on someone. I don’t know what to do.” Virgil blurted.

“Oh, that’s so cool Virgil. You want to tell him?” Patton bounced up and down.

“No!” Virgil covered Patton’s mouth. “uh..I mean...eventually. But what if he doesn’t have the same feelings towards me and I just get rejected and laughed at.” Virgil whispered.

Patton removed Virgil’s hands and chuckled. “The only way to find out is if you ask him.”

“Well, isn’t there a way I can do it indirectly?” Virgil sighed. “Just forget about it.”

“I got it!” Patton’s face brightened. “A secret admirer!”

"A secret admirer? Really Patton?" Virgil stared at his friend.

"You want to tell him your feelings without directly confronting him. That's the perfect way. Oh! I know. Add a flower to the note. Its sweet and perfect. You can even use them to symbolize something without saying it.

"I don't know Patton. That seems a bit...excessive."

"Would you rather go up and tell him?"

"well, no but-"

"Okay. Make a note add a flower for meaning and leave it for him."

"...but why the flower?"

"Because then they can see the note means something to you too."

"I guess....okay. I'll do it. But how will I get flowers?” Virgil asked his friend

“Don’t worry. My dad owns a flower shop. He’ll love to help me. I’ll ask him tomorrow. I wanted to visit his shop again anyways. I haven’t seen it in awhile.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````

During the next day Patton was busy helping Virgil plan the note. After finally parting ways with his anxious friend, he made his way towards the ‘Baker’s Floral Shop’ to ask his dad for some advice on flowers to use.

“Hey Patton!” Patton turned around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````

During the day Roman spent as much time as he could helping Logan find the perfect words to say. After finally parting ways with his nerdy friend, he made his way towards the ‘Baker’s Floral Shop’ to ask his uncle for some advice on flowers to use.

“Hey Patton.” Roman shouted seeing his cousin. He turned around and smiled back at Roman. “I don’t usually see you come by this way. Going to say hi to your dad?”

Patton nodded. “Yeah, I need advice for a friend on some flowers.”

“Really? No way! Me too.” Roman clapped his hands. “I’m planning on getting my friend to ask his crush out on a date.”

“My friend has a crush and doesn’t dare tell him.” Patton responded. “We are planning on doing a secret admirer thing instead. He hates direct confrontation.”

“We’re not talking about the same person. Are we?” Roman questioned.

“I hope not or this would be a little strange.” Patton said, chuckling. “I’m helping Virgil.”

“That Emo Nightmare?” Roman said. Patton nodded.

“He’s sweet when you get to know him.”

“Yeah, I guess...” Roman trailed off. “I’m helping Logan.”

“He didn’t happen to say who his crush is. Did he?” Patton looked at his cousin.

“No. He didn’t. He said he might say if all goes well.” Roman said.

“Neither did Virgil. This is interesting to see how well they don’t crush this.”

“That wasn’t one of your best.”

Patton chuckled. “Yeah, definitely not one of my better ones.”

The two walked into the floral shop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````

“ Patton I’m nervous. What if he doesn’t like it?” Virgil told his friend.

“ He’ll love it. I know he will. The note is sweet and the flower adds extr a  feelings into it.”

“ What did you say the morning glories stood for again?” Virgil fidgeted, note and flower in hand.

“Affection. It’s simple and sweet for the first one. You can do this kiddo.” Patton encouraged.

“Uh...yeah...okay...I’ll put it in his locker right before lunch.”

“ Look at you go! I’m so proud of you.”

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````

“ Are you sure a white camellia  is the right choice of flower?” Logan asked.

“It’s perfect. It’s the perfect flower to start with. You like him don’t you?” Roman raised his eye brow at Logan.

“Yeah, or else I wouldn’t be in this predicament.”

“A white camellia is a flower you give to someone you like. Now all you have to do is give it to him.”

“I’ll do it right before lunch. There’s a higher probability he won’t see me giving it to him that way.” Logan straightened his glasses.

“I’ll see you during lunch then.” Roman walked off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````

“Patton!” Virgil went to his friend, holding something in his hand. “What do I do?” He whisper-shouted.

“What’s wrong kiddo?” Patton asked, seeing the panic in Virgil’s eyes. Virgil lifted his hands.

A paper and a...flower...Oh, Oh! 

“How do I handle this?” Virgil asked. “What do I do?”

“ That means someone likes you, more than  like probably.” Patton explained.

“It’s not signed. What if it’s  my crush? What if he found out? What if it’s a joke? What if it’s a different person?”

“Virgil calm down. I doubt anyone would buy a flower just to use as a joke. And if someone found out, how did they get it so fast? You gave your crush the note right before lunch. That was only fifteen minutes ago.”

“ What do I do about it? And the flower...”

“Find out what the flower means. Obviously they gave you the flower for a reason. It has to mean something.”

“Okay, you’re the flower expert. What kind of flower is this?” Virgil gave the flower to his friend to study for a moment.

“I believe it is called a white camellia.” Patton answered after a moment.

“What does it mean?” Virgil questioned. His friend chuckled.

“That is for you to find out.” Patton chuckled at Virgil’s expression of disbelief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````

“Roman,” Logan whispered to his friend.

“Are you coming back to me for help? I gave you flowers and you know the meanings.” Roman chuckled.

“No. You helped me enough and someone else had the idea!”

“What do you mean?”

“Look.” Logan held up his hands and showed Roman.

“A paper and a...flower?” Roman raised his eyebrow.

“Morning glory. Stands for affection.” Logan said. “But why would someone give it to me?”

“That means they like you, doesn’t it?”

“It would seem so.” Logan said matter-of-factly. “but who would give these things to me?”

“That is for you to find out.” Roman smiled and walked off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````

Patton and Roman met again at the flower shop.

“Hey Roman, getting more flowers?” Patton smiled at his cousin.

“Yeah, Logan picked out the flower this time. He chose a purple lilac. Isn’t that just perfect for a crush?” Roman held the door open and let Patton enter.

“Yeah, that’s a beautiful flower.” Patton smiled.

“Back for more?” A man said upon seeing the two teenagers.

“Hey, Mr. Baker.”

“Hi Dad.” Patton hugged his father.

“What are you getting this time?”

“Purple Lilac.” Roman said.

“Daffodil.” Patton said.

“Interesting choice.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````

“Did you get the flower Roman?” Logan asked his friend then next day.

“Of course I did. Here you go.” Roman handed Logan the flower.

“With this note it’ll be perfect. I plan on it.” Logan smiled.

“Aww. Logan!” Roman teased.

Logan sputtered. “Shut...shut up.”

“Are you going to tell me who it is?”

“Maybe. Not right now. Not yet.” Logan put the flower carefully in his bag, along with the note. “I’ll see you during lunch.” He walked off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````

“Hey Patton,” Virgil walked up to his friend.

“Hiya Virgil. I got the flower you asked for.”

“Okay...yeah...that’s good.” Virgil smiled at Patton. “Hopefully he likes this one too.” Virgil’s smile faded. “I hoped he liked the last one. What if he didn’t? I didn’t see him yesterday other than before I gave it to him? What if he thinks it’s a joke?” 

“Hey Virgil?” Patton put his hand on Virgil’s shoulder carefully.

“Hm?” The anxious teen looked at his friend.

“It’s okay. I’m sure he loves it. Deep breaths.” Patton held out the flower for Virgil.

“Yeah, You’re right Patton.” Virgil grabbed the flower and carefully put it in his bag.

“I’ll see you during lunch okay?” Patton smiled and walked off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```

“Did you get another flower?” Roman asked as soon as Logan sat down, during lunch.

“Yes. A daffodil. Represents new beginnings. It’s really sweet.” Logan smiled. “I just need to find out who’s giving me the flowers, but if I try and find out I can’t give the flower to my-” Logan cut off when he saw Roman’s smirk.

“Stop it,” Logan blushed. “You get...feelings for people all the time.”

“Yeah, well. It’s funny to see ‘oh so serious Logan’ get flustered.” Roman laughed at Logan’s reaction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````

“Another flower.” Virgil said sitting down.

“Another one?” Patton said his face brightening up.

“I don’t know what it is though.” Virgil put his face on the table. “And no clue what it means.”

“What does it look like?” Patton asked.

“It’s purple and has a lot of little flowers on it. It only has four petals and their small.”

“A lilac?” Patton guessed.

Virgil shrugged, “I don’t know. I guess.”

“A purple lilac. It represents the first emotions of love.” Patton said.

“They love me?” Virgil raised his head a little. “What if I don’t love them back? I don’t know who it is.” Patton’s eyes widened. Virgil stared at his friend. “What is it?”

“I just remembered something,” Patton responded. “It’s something I have to do after school.”

“Okay,” Virgil put his head back on the table. “If I keep getting notes before lunch that means I’m getting the notes while I’m giving my note.” Virgil mumbled to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

“Hey Roman!” Patton caught up to his cousin.

“Hi Pat. What’s up?”

“I know who Virgil has a crush on.”

“He told you?” Roman questioned.

“No I figured it out. You told me yesterday that Logan was getting a purple lilac.”

“Yeah, that’s the flower he asked me to get him.” Roman responded.

“Well, guess what Virgil received today.”

“I’m going to guess a purple lilac?” Roman raised an eyebrow.

“Yep. And Logan got a daffodil?” Patton smiled. Roman nodded. “They like each other.”

“And they don’t know.” Roman smiled back. “This is perfect. We have to get them together.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

“This time a hibiscus. Delicate beauty. This is frustrating.” Logan sat next to Roman. “I can’t figure out who it is.” Roman smirked. “What? Do you know?” Logan asked.

Roman smiled and nodded. Logan groaned.

“I’ll...I’ll make a deal.” Logan started. “If you tell me who is sending them. I’ll tell you who I send them to.”

“No deal.” Roman said. “I figured out who you send them to. And you two would make an adorable couple.”

“What!?” Logan blushed. “How did you…? Did someone…? Ugh.” Logan placed a hand on his temple, groaning. Roman laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````

“Red tulip.” Virgil said. “I know that flower. He wants to declare love? I don’t even know who it is.”

Patton laughed. “You’ll figure it out kiddo. I know you will. How is your crush reacting.”

“I hope good?” Virgil shrugged. “I don’t have any classes with him after lunch. But maybe that’s for the better. Nothing’s really changed as far as I can tell.”

“Well, I bet he’s reacting good.”

“Why would-? Do you know who it is?” Virgil stared at Patton. “You do. Don’t you?” Patton smiled. Virgil put his head on the table. “Why? How did you figure it out? I tried not to let you know. Don’t start talking to him. Don’t bring me into it either. And what you know who’s sending me the flowers too.” Patton laughed. “Ugh.” Virgil groaned. “I don’t like you.”

“You love me, shut up.” Came Patton’s instant response.

“ Yeah, I do. I can’t really hate my friend, who’s helping me get to my crush.”

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````

“ He thinks I’m sweet.” Logan said.

“Why?” Roman smiled.

“White Carnation.” Logan smiled. “What’d you give him?”

“Purple Crocus. I thought it was perfect with the note I left.” Logan’s face brightened.

“Well, you should go and ask him if he likes it.”

“ What? Why?”

“I know where he hangs out during lunch. It wouldn’t be that hard.”

“Not right now, I’m not ready for confrontation.”

“ Fine, suit yourself.” Roman shrugged.

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Patton saw Virgil coming towards him with a small smile on his face.

“What’s got my friend so happy?” Patton asked. 

“Youthful happiness. That’s what he said the flower stood for.”

“He told you in the note?” Patton asked.

Virgil nodded. “It’s really sweet.” Virgil blushed. “I just have to figure out who it is.”

“ What did you give Lo- your crush?”

“White Carnation. I hope he likes it.”

“Go ask him, if he does.” Patton said.

“What? No. At least not yet.”

“ Alright. Maybe another day?”

“ Yeah, maybe.” Virgil smiled.

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```

“ Hey Patton.” Roman ran. Patton turned around.

“Hello, Roman.” Patton smiled. “How’s Logan doing? Does he like the notes and flowers?”

“He’s a flustered mess about them.” The two laughed.

“And what about that emo?”

“Virgil is happier than he has been in a while. It’s nice. We need to get them together soon. This is driving Virgil insane not knowing who his secret admirer is.”

“Yeah, same with Logan.”

“Convince them to meet each other. Or find a way to figure out who each other is.” Patton laughed.

“Yeah, no kidding. They need to get together already. Now that I know it’s going to be harder to keep it from them, but also it’s so obvious when you think about it.”

“Yep. And I have a plan.” Patton smirked. Roman laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```

“White Jasmine?” Logan asked Roman. “Why that flower?”

“It’s a simple message of sweet love. You’ve been sending flowers to show how much you care for him, and now I think it’s time to go bigger with the message.”

“Ugh, are you sure this will work?” Logan asked. Roman nodded. “Alright. I’ll put it in. I forgot the flower I was going to give anyway.”

“And what flower would that be?” Roman raised his eyebrow.

“A heliotrope.” Logan said. “I’ll just give it to him tomorrow.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````

“Give this to him? What about the flower I was going to give?” Virgil said grabbing the flower Patton was handing to him.

“Can you give it to him tomorrow?” Patton asked. “I got this flower to give to you to give to him. It’s sweet and it represents devotion and loyalty.”

“Okay, yeah, I guess.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````

“Okay. They are right where we want them.” Roman said. Patton and Roman agreed to meet up.

“Tomorrow they find out who each other is. And hopefully when they realize they share feelings they ask each other out.”

“Yes! I’m so excited Patton.” Roman clapped his hands. “Two people coming together in undying love.”

“You are dramatic.” Patton laughed.

“Blame my mom. She’s the one I get it from.”  They both laughed  and went their separate ways.

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````

“ Hey Logan!”  Roman ran to his friend. “Did you give the flower yet?”

“No. I was on my way to.” Logan said. “Why do you ask?”

“Always  straight to the point.” Roman laughed.

“If that was a pun-”

“I heard pun!” Patton  said and ran around the corner. Virgil tailing right behind.

“Patton!” Roman shouted.

“Virgil,” Patton pointed to Roman. “This is my cousin, Roman, and his friend, Logan.”

Roman turned to Logan. “Logan, this is, Patton, and his friend, Virgil.”

“Hey,” Virgil blushed and turned his face.

“Salutations.” Logan straightened his tie and glasses. Patton and Roman laughed. Logan glanced and Virgil again.

“What’s that?” Logan pointed to the flower and paper in Virgil’s hand. Virgil’s face went red.

“Oh, uh...nothing...it’s...”Virgil put it behind his back. “Wait, you have something to.” He looked at Logan.

“Well, it’s...uh...” Logan stuttered. The cousins laughed again.

“ Come on Logan, let’s go to lunch.” Roman pulled Logan away.

Virgil, you coming?” Patton asked. Virgil didn’t notice Patton started walking away.

“Uh. Yeah.”

The two lovebirds went their opposite ways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````````````

“This was the flower in Virgil’s hand.  Magenta Lilac. Love and Passion. ” Logan sat down and showed Roman. “Virgil, my crush, is the one that has been giving me the flowers?” Roman laughed.

“Now you have to ask him on a date. I won the bet. Do it tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.” Logan stared at Roman. “Why so soon?”

“I had to sit back and watch you pine after a guy for a few weeks now.  And he returns the feelings.”

“Ugh...feelings.” Logan sighed. “Okay, tomorrow. After school.”

“ Give him a flower, because that’s what you’ve been doing. It’s perfect.”

“That does make sense.” Logan smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````

“Logan? The one I’ve been crushing on? Has been the one sending me flower!” Virgil banged his head against the table.

“Careful kiddo, you’ll get a headache.”

“Too late,” Virgil mumbled. “How did this happen? Why? He likes me back.”  Virgil suddenly sat up straight. “ He likes me back”

Patton laughed. “Now you can ask him out.”

“Yeah...oh...I can. I know he likes me. What if I embarrass myself? What if he still says no? What if-”

“He won’t say no.” Patton interrupted. “Do it tomorrow? After school?”

“What? Tomorrow? I just found out he likes me back.” Virgil stared at his friend.

“It’s the perfect time to ask him. Give him a flower and ask him then.”

“Okay. Yeah, I can do this.” Virgil smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````````

After school Logan and Roman showed up to the library. Patton was already there.

“Virgil will be back. He said he forgot something.” Patton said. The other two sat at the table. Virgil walked in.

“Okay, we’ll leave you to alone.” Patton said grabbing Roman’s arm and dragging him away.

“But Love. I need to watch this.” Roman complained. Logan rolled his eyes and Virgil chuckled.

“No you don’t. Came Patton’s response, and with that they were gone. Leaving the two alone.

“Uh..hey, Logan.” Virgil did a small hand wave.

“ Hello, Virgil,” Logan blushed. “ I brought you this flower.” Logan handed it to Virgil. “It’s a red salivia.” He continued. “It represents that you’re forever mine.” The two blushed.

“That’s... good...no...I meant...beautiful...or whatever.” Virgil rubbed the back of his neck. “I got you a red camellia. It means that my destiny is in your hands.” Logan took the flower.

“This is significant.” The two smiled at each other. “Virgil?”

“Hm?” Virgil blushed.

“Would you like to go out with me? Maybe on a date? This weekend.”

“Logan. I’d love that,” The two smiled at each other. They stood up holding hands.

Roman came from around the corner . “ Just kiss already.” Patton was trying to drag his cousin away.

Logan looked at Virgil and Virgil looked back. They stared into each others eyes and leaned forward, their lips meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> flower meanings:  
> https://www.goodhousekeeping.com/home/gardening/g2503/surprising-flower-meanings


End file.
